


Homophobia

by Number42



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos's family sucks, Fluff, M/M, Trigger warning for homophobia (No duh), at the end at least, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number42/pseuds/Number42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little thing I wrote after a very bad day. First thing on here so lets see how it goes.</p>
<p>Carlos' mum was an asshole okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobia

  Carlos is six.

 

   He mentions his crush on a boy in his class. He is instantly silenced and scolded. He doesn't understand why.

  
  


   He is ten.

 

   He walks hastily through the hall, head bowed, books tight to his chest. Wadded up paper hits the side of his head.  _ Where's your boyfriend, fag?  _ someone yells.  _ F*cking homo!  _ someone else joins in. He walks faster and tries not to cry.

  
  


   He is fifteen.

 

  His mother is screaming at him, something about not raising a sinner, about how he should know better. How he’s a disappointment. How he’s giving the family a bad name. How he's a mistake. He tries not to listen. His mother grabs his wrist and almost breaks it pulling him back towards her. He cries. She yells.

  
  


  He is seventeen.

 

  He sits under the banner displaying the words  _ Correction Camp.  _ A cross between the two words. He tries to concentrate on the science textbook in his hands. From across the room, he hears the instructor yell at him.  _ That had better be a bible you're reading! _

  
  


  His is nineteen.

 

   He's kicked out.

  
  


   He is twenty eight.

 

   He sits on the couch in the apartment he and his boyfriend share. Cecil is half asleep on his chest. It's midnight.

   “Cecil…?” he asks. “Have… Have you ever had to deal with homophobia?”

   “No…?” Cecil murmurs sleepily. “What's homophobia…?”

   Carlos smiles sadly. “Nothing.” he says, leaning down to kiss Cecil's forehead. “...Go back to sleep.”


End file.
